Midnight Reverie
by WingedLunaxx
Summary: My time to sleep only to find energy and the motivation to experiment with a different kind of story, hoping in some way that I may find peace. Only making it worse by wanting to continue writing all night. Much, much worse.


*(1356 Words)*

This is probably silly to be up at twelve in morning just because you can't stop thinking about that one certain ex that made you feel good physically, yet terribly emotionally. In fact, that's exactly why Amy couldn't settle down and go to sleep. She didn't know how to get herself to calm down and when she did, she'd get riled up again. She decided that she'll type herself into a story and narrate exactly what's happening in the present and she's doing a terrible job of doing so. She keeps making errors as she types and has to go back to correct them, while also typing quite slow in the process. She can't quite get herself to go at a steady pace. She then finds herself wondering if she can even write such naughtiness into words. After the thought crosses her mind, she decides that she'll try and also promises not to save this so someone can find it. She pauses in thought and then begins:

Jack had been going on about his beloved Borderlands for a solid hour, all the while, Amy is bored out of her mind. Yet, there's something about his voice that gets her going in just the right way and she can't hold back any longer. She leans forward giving him the tiniest of pecks. He smiles and goes in for more. They start to move in sync with one another, the entire room becoming warm and cozy, and at the same time cold and distant. He pulled his left hand out and gradually started to gravitate towards her right breast.

He had always loved the feeling of her breasts. Even when they weren't going to be making love, they were always so soft and perky. He never could understand how they were so perky when he knew she had a large bust, triple D. He couldn't even fit her entire breast into his hand, it just overflowed like a glass of water.

She become uncomfortably wet and bothered. As a hint, she placed her hands just underneath the hem of his shirt, gliding them upwards and pulling his shirt off. He took no time when ripping her blouse off her soft slightly tanned body, showing her partially covered bosom. He took a moment before unclipping her pale lavender lace bra, watching as it fell to a bundled heap with their tops. Jack approached her left breast to suckle and lick her plump, protruding nipple. She bit her bottom lip to contain a soft moan from spilling out of her mouth. He continues ravaging her until he had felt himself harden fully. Amy had noticed quite quickly as his jeans began to form a bulge.

She reached for his crotch and began palming him through his loose fitting jeans. He groaned with surprise and slid his hand down for revenge. She stopped him in the middle of his tracks and began unbuttoning his jeans and removing them from his body, taking his boxers with them. He now stood in front of Amy, fully exposed with his member standing at attention. Within seconds, he is taking her panties off leaving her in thigh high socks and a pleated skirt. Jack got down in front of her taking in her beauty.

Her long brown locks cascading down her shoulders framing her perfectly sculpted face. Her beautiful brown orbs looking back into his hazel ones. Her plump pale, pink lips looking so inviting and chew-able. Her freckles dusting across the bridge of her nose looking so cute and innocent. Her breasts are round, soft, and perky. Her figure even more pronounced with the high-waisted, pleated skirt showing off her slight hourglass figure. With her legs spread open, he could take in her sweet scent.

As he paused, she took in everything she could in front of her. His somewhat messy chestnut hair that sat atop his head that curled in some places from her roaming hands. His gorgeous hazel globes soaking her entire being. The slight curl of his thin beckoning lips. His abs slightly chiseled features giving off the effect that he has been working out as of recently. His proud member standing tall and just the perfect size to give her all the pleasure that she craves.

At that same moment they jumped at each other exploring one another with their mouths, hands, anything they could reach and touch they made sure to leave just the smallest of marks. Jack slowly made his way to her womanhood, starting at her lips, to her jaw, neck, her large bosom, stomach, and finally his destination. He kissed her just below her belly button. Before he continued, he looked up at her for approval. She softened her facial features before curling her lips upward. He took this as her okay to continue.

Jack took in as much as he could, licking, sucking, kissing, he even gave her an experimental nibble and was rewarded with a loud pleasure-filled moan. This fueled him to continue nibbling away at her flower. Deflowering her in the process. Amy was filled with so much pleasure, she began to feel a knot forming in the pit of her belly. Just as she was starting to feel it be released, she lost all of the pleasure. Leaving her with just an unbearable knot she desperately needed to release.

Unhappy with the knot being left there, Amy pulled him down to the couch. Somehow, she managed to get on top of him, dominating over him as she often did. She wasted no time in wrapping her lips around him and licking the tip and pumping her hand up and down his shaft. When she could vaguely hear his mewls and groans of pleasure, she bit down a bit, just gliding her teeth gently along his member as she sucked. And right before he could finish she pulled away. Both were quite frustrated when neither could get their finish,

Amy looked at Jack in the eyes, reaching her hand to softly touch his cheek, then proceeded to give him a kiss. Though it was just a small peck, it held so much love and passion. Jack, as they were kissing, sat up, holding her close in his arms not wanting to ever let her go. He entered her as he sat up, making her let out a surprised gasp and throwing her head back in pure ecstasy, gripping his shoulders tightly enough to leave nail marks.

He laid her back and immediately pumping himself into her rapidly. She grabbed a hold of his biceps, closing her eyes tightly, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. He never let up. He continued his rapid pace while very roughly kissing and biting her neck. She cried out as she felt her insides beginning to burst. Moments later, Jack had also burst but made sure he wasn't inside. He pulled himself out and quickly came all over her face and chest.

She covered her eyes not wanting to look him in the eye with her teary brown orbs. Amy enjoyed it, but it was a bit painful to start with and now it just burned because of the amount friction. She quickly turned away and began to clean herself up, ignoring Jack as he attempted to make conversation. She looked around and realized that she didn't remember Jack ever removing her skirt but there it was right beside her bra. Amy grabbed her panties and bra starting to dress herself. As she was trying to clip her bra from behind, Jack came up grabbing a hold of the clip and kissed the side of her chin.

Being that he was 6'1" and she just 5'3", when he hugged her in this way, from behind, she was trapped there. She held his forearms in her hands, moving her head so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. He turned and kissed her cheek making her smile. And even though, it was her first time, she wouldn't change a single thing. Not even forgetting to tell him that he was taking her virginity.


End file.
